


What That Mouth Do?

by Dorian (AmericanaEx0tica)



Series: jihoon u need to chill tf out [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: And shitty lololol, Bc he wants his candy dammit, Implied cheolsoo lmfao, Implied hansoon, Jeonghan is tired, Jihoon throws a tantrum, M/M, same tho, this is just.... Silly tbh.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7487409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanaEx0tica/pseuds/Dorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey baby, what that mouth do?"</p><p>Jihoon doesn't break eye contact with the stranger as he bites the lollipop in half, "That's what this mouth does, dipshit. Get lost."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What That Mouth Do?

**Author's Note:**

> Jeonghan is done and so am I.

"Where's," Jihoon hisses, "my fucking," he slams the cupboard shut, _"candy!"_

"Jihoon-ah, please calm down." Soonyoung is nervously standing in the kitchen entrance, sending glances over his shoulder and praying Seungcheol or Jisoo would come back already. It seemed as if they were the only ones who could calm Jihoon when he got like this.

"No. You don't _understand_ , hyung." Jihoon whirled around and Soonyoung held his breath—

"I bought candy for _me, myself and I._ It was right _in there_ ," Jihoon jabs a finger at the cupboard angrily, "with my fucking name written on it, _literally_." Jihoon was fuming, face scrunched up in frustration. "And _now_ , it's gone!"

Usually, he wouldn't get this upset but they were his favorite candy and he bought them, but they're gone—

"H-how about we go to the store and buy some more, huh?"

"I want _my. Motherfucking. Candy!"_ Jihoon yelled out, stomping his foot like a small child.

Soonyoung gulped as he thought back to when he dug through the cupboard a few days back—

"Move. Please." Soonyoung snapped out of his day dream (he was laying in a casket with Hansol, who looked beautiful even dead, and everyone was crying around them. Except Jihoon. He was in jail) and looked down at Jihoon.

"Where are you going?" Soonyoung stuttered out.

"I'm going to buy more candy." Soonyoung felt relief wash through him. The small male had finally ended his tantrum—

"And when I get back, we're all going to talk and then I'm gonna _kill a bitch."_

Soonyoung gulped as he plastered himself to the wall to let Jihoon through, "Alright. B-be safe and come back quickly."

Jihoon stalked away and Soonyoung felt dread flood back into his body.

He had to warn Hansol.

-

"Hey baby, what that mouth do?"

Jihoon doesn't break eye contact with the stranger as he bites the lollipop in half, "That's what this mouth does, dipshit. Get lost."

To his shitty luck, the store closest to him didn't have the candy he had bought. So, he figured, lollipops would have to do.

-

"Hansol, we have to hide."

"What? Why?"

"The candy we found last time? Yeah, those were Jihoon's."

"Well, I don't—"

"His favorite ones. He paid for then, Hann-ie. He's out for blood."

"Oh, god—"

Hansol was wide eyed, arms numb from how hard Soonyoung was gripping them.

"Where's—"

"Not here. He went out with Joshua-hyung."

Both their saviors, gone.

~~(Probably having sex.)~~

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes."

Hansol swatted at Soonyoung's chest, "Why aren't we running then?"

-

"Everyone. Into the living room." Jihoon burst into every room in the dorm, demanding their attention. Everyone looked at each other curiously as they all gathered before a grumpy Jihoon.

"What's the matter Jihoon-ie?" Jeonghan asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Where's Jisoo and Seungcheol hyung?" Jihoon asked instead.

"Out. They will be back soon, don't worry." The eldest male in the room said, "Now—"

"Wait, what about Soonyoung and Hansol? Where are they? Soonyoung was here before I left."

"Ah, they left." Chan quipped from where he sat.

"I saw Hansol drag Soonyoung-hyung out of the dorm, actually. They looked too happy to be leaving." Seungkwan spoke up and made a face.

"Alright, but before we get off track—" Jeonghan interrupted, "I want to know why you brought us all here, Jihoon-ie. I was very comfortable where I was."

"Who ate my candy?"

There was silence.

"Candy? Is that all?"

"No! Someone ate my fucking candy and I want to know who it is."

"Soonyoung and Hansol. I caught them eating these colorful things a few days ago." Wonwoo drawled, "They gave me a few. They were pretty good."

Jihoon took a deep breath, "I cannot believe—"

"Alright." Jeonghan said, covering Jihoon's clenched fists with his hand, "You guys can go."

He watched as the members trudged away and as Jihoon clenched his teeth in anger.

"Stop that. You'll get a headache or something. And, stop with the fists. You'll hurt yourself."

Being the eldest was hard. Jeonghan didn't like it. Thank god for Seungcheol.

-

To: soonold, handsoap  
From: me  
u fkin lil shits wait til u get home  
i'm gonna fkin DESTROY U

 

From: soonold  
To: me  
jihoon u need to chill tf out

 

From: handsoap  
To: me  
im srry ): soonie-hyung didnt tell me the candy was urs hyung

 

From: soonold  
To: me  
aw, he called me soonie :D

 

To: soonold, handsoap  
From: me  
BITCH u best stfu before i get even angrier @ ur lovey dovey asses  
idc handsoap  
u're still dead

 

From: handsoap  
To: me  
ure too salty hyung :/

 

From: soonold  
To: me  
whoa, hoonie. no need to attack hansol like that.

 

To: soonold, handsoap  
From: me  
stfu, u're just defending him cause u wanna ride his dick

 

From: soonold  
To: me  
JIHOON  
U DISRESPECTFUL CHILD  
WHERE'S THE 'HYUNG'

 

From: handsoap  
To: me  
ARE YOU NOT GOING TO DENY THE 'RIDE HIS DICK' PART

 

From: soonold  
To: me  
nah, son. why deny the truth.

 

From: handsoap  
To: me  
...

 

From: soonold  
To: me  
oh shit  
I'll see u later hoonie  
;)

 

To: soonold, handsoap  
From: me  
disgusting  
...  
u guys owe me candy

 

-

 

To: scary fairy  
From: me  
anyway,,  
yeah, we'll get u the candy jihoonie  
eventually 

**Author's Note:**

> Lolololol I wrote this bc i'm trying to get over writers block & bc i'm slipping into a deep pit of depression and I don't want that man.  
> I'm going to the beach (!!!) this weekend so that's been distracting me.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this, if any of you guys read my other works (LLMT & Stop This), I'll try to update them asap.
> 
> Take care guys~


End file.
